


Hidden

by PeachSkyPlays



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit language is barely used but still, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secretive Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSkyPlays/pseuds/PeachSkyPlays
Summary: Dream has always had his secrets, the biggest one being what he looks like.Nobody knows, and sometimes they're okay with that. Other times they aren't.------Or alternatively, five times Dream hid his face, and the one time he couldn't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 289





	1. Hidden in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first multi-chapter story! I really hope you enjoy!

When you stand in the middle of the forest, it feels like time has stopped. The overbearing shine from the sun is lessened due to the trees towering over you. The air is crisp and smells of flowers. Birds sing their happiest songs, accompanied by the rushing water of a nearby creek. It’s almost impossible to not feel relaxed while you stroll through this seemingly fictional oasis. 

This was the very reason Phil had brought everybody here in the first place. Tensions had been pretty high in the last few weeks and he wanted to help his best friends out by taking them on a nice relaxing hike. If all worked out as planned, they would roam through the forest at a leisurely pace, looking at the beautiful flowers that grew in clusters. They would then sit by the creek to rest before turning back and once again walking the few hours home, feeling tranquil and destressed.

In the beginning, the plan was going accordingly. Phil led his friends through the forest, surprised when nobody complained about the impromptu outing. Ranboo stuck to Phil’s side looking at his surroundings curiously, while Tommy and Tubbo bound ahead of them excitedly. Phil kept a close eye on the teens, while still looking around to see where the others were. Sapnap and George were just a few paces behind Phil looking over some kind of map together. Meanwhile Dream and Techno were even farther behind, quietly talking to each other about who knows what. The most important thing to Phil though, was that everybody looked happy. 

This peaceful tone didn’t last long though. The group had been walking through the forest for a few hours now and had yet to reach the creek that Phil had insisted on knowing the location of. By the time any of them could suggest simply turning back the way they came and heading home, Phil had already led them far beyond the original path they were following. The group was lost, and as time ticked by, the sun began to go down making it even harder to decipher where they were.

Nobody blamed Phil for getting them lost, after all he was only trying to do something nice for the group. However, since nobody wanted to attack Phil, they started fighting amongst themselves instead. It started small. Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo nudging each other annoyingly. George and Sapnap fighting over who got to hold the map they were looking at. While Techno and Dream bickered over whether it was better to fight with a sword or an axe. Phil watched as his plans to seek out relaxation with his friends crumbled right before his eyes.

The group continued walking for even longer. The bright shine from the sun was now absent. The air had much more of a chill now, and the birds were no longer chirping like they were much earlier in the day. It was quiet and loud all at once. This fact was almost frightening, and it didn’t help that the groups fighting began to escalate. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo’s annoying nudges from before turned into weak punches before Phil had to separate them. The bickering between George and Sapnap turned into full blown yelling. Perfectly contrasting them, Dream and Techno were now giving each other the silent treatment, no longer wishing to argue over pointless things.

At this point they’d be stuck in this forest overnight. It was a fact that had gone unsaid, but they all knew. What concerned Phil now was finding a place they could sleep and still be safe. Phil sighed loudly causing the others to finally quiet down and look at him. After a long moment of silence Phil began to speak.

“I’m sorry guys.” He started simply. “I wanted to take us out here so we could relax. You’ve all been so stressed lately, and I just wanted to help. I got us lost though and it looks like we’re gonna be spending the night.”

Techno was the first to respond. “Don’t beat yourself up about it Phil, things happen. This is nobody’s fault. All we need to do is find a safe place to stay the night, and figure things out in the morning.” This was something they could all agree on, everybody voicing their acceptance of the situation except Dream who stayed quiet. Nobody seemed to take particular notice to this though as Dream tended to be like this a lot. Reserved and hushed.

It didn’t take long before the group began walking once again, this time all looking out for some form of shelter. It seemed like all hope for safety was futile until Tommy began shouting.

“There! There! Guys look, I see a cave!” He was so excited, and the others felt the same way. Heads snapped in the direction the teen was pointing at and they all began to run over to get a better look. Tommy’s eyes did not deceive him, for they were all now walking into a medium sized cave. It almost looked pretty. Vines somewhat grew over the entrance, which was perfect in giving them privacy. The ground was cold, but it was better than laying outside in the dirt, so none the less, the group was happy. 

“Good find Tommy! This is perfect!” Sapnap exclaimed, while getting settled on the floor ready to sleep.

“You’re welcome guys! I know, I’m great! Hold the applause please.” Tommy replied casually, his antics making a few of the others laugh.

Tensions quickly died down once again as everybody relaxed and sat on the floor the teens yawning and huddling together, while the adults were starting to have pleasant conversations, happy that they were finally able to take a break. Everyone except Dream, who was still standing at the cave entrance looking hesitant.

“Dream come sit down with us!” George said patting the ground between himself and Sapnap. The latter nodding his head, encouragingly. Dream didn’t sit down though, instead he turned around and left the cave without a word. Everyone looked around confused. Dream seemed fine pretty much the whole day, nothing was out of the ordinary with him, so they all wondered what was wrong.

Despite wanting to go check on him, everyone agreed to give Dream his space. If he still didn’t come in after a while, someone would check on him. While they waited though, conversation resumed like normal. Phil and Techno talked about the plan for the following morning, while Sapnap and George chimed in every once in a while. The teens began to fall asleep in their little corner practically piled together. It was funny seeing them so relaxed since usually they’re jumping and running around everywhere. 

Sapnap and George followed soon after the teens, falling asleep leaning against each other. Techno and Phil weren’t far out of bed themselves but decided to check on Dream first since he hadn’t yet returned. They got up and walked outside of the cave seeing Dream sitting on the ground facing away from them. They also saw that his mask was not on his face, but next to him. 

Since Dream was facing the other way, Techno and Phil obviously couldn’t see his face but they slapped their hands over their eyes anyway out of respect.

“We’re behind you Dream. Our eyes are covered though. Tell us when we can look.” Techno said breaking the silence. He wanted to make sure Dream knew they were there so that he didn’t accidentally show them his face. 

“Oh shoot, thanks Tech.” Dream responded, reaching for his mask, and placing it back over his face, clasping it behind his head. For extra measure Dream also pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up. “You guys are good now.”

Techno and Phil uncovered their eyes cautiously, just in case. Once they saw it was completely okay, they moved to sit on either side of Dream.

“Why’d you leave the cave bud?” This time it was Phil who spoke.

“I don’t want to spend the night here.” Dream said simply.

Techno had to keep himself from laughing at this response. He and Dream knew each other pretty well actually. Most people assumed they were rivals, but in reality, there was a deeper understanding between them. Almost like a friendship. Maybe. Either way Techno knew Dream was lying. The man would sleep literally anywhere, so there’s no way he’d get upset spending the night in a cave. Nope, this was about something else.

“Fat chance, try again pal.” Techno smirked, nudging Dream slightly.

“Can’t sleep.” The blond responded. There it is. 

“That one actually makes sense. Why not?” Techno turned to Dream but it didn’t look like he was gonna say any more. In fact, Dream seemed almost nervous. This wasn’t uncommon entirely for Dream when it came to opening up, but it was still strange that he was reacting this way with Techno. Although, Techno realized that the hesitance may be coming from the fact that the two weren’t alone together. “Oh, sorry. Hey Phil, do you mind heading back in so we can talk?” Techno said to the older man, who got the hint and went back inside to check on everybody else.

Now that the two were alone it might be easier to get Dream to talk to him. They sat there for a while Techno just staring at his friend, trying to read Dreams body language. 

“Alright, what’s up? I thought you finally fixed your sleep schedule?” Techno finally broke the silence causing the blond to glance at him.

“Honestly, it’s kind of stupid and maybe I’m being weird but I’m just uncomfortable with the situation we’re in.” Dream started. Techno looked at him quizzingly, prompting him to continue. “I can’t sleep in there because, I can’t sleep with my mask on.” Dream continued. 

“And you don’t want to take your mask off because you don’t want to accidentally show your face.” Techno finished, finally understanding why the boy was acting so strange. Although it was weird to think about, Techno had just realized that when Dream is alone, he most likely doesn’t wear a mask. It is ceramic, so it must get uncomfortable at some point, which is probably why Dream didn’t want to sleep with it on

Dream was a pretty tough guy, but it’s no secret that the blond finds comfort in knowing that nobody knows what he looks like or who he really is. Lucky enough for Dream, his friends respect his wishes, and they don’t bug him about the mask, despite their curiosity.` “Well, I’m glad you told me what was wrong, because I can help you Dream.” Techno said after a second. Without a word he began to remove his cape, handing it over to Dream.

“What’s this for?” Dream was beyond confused, but thankful that Techno was at least trying to help him out. 

“Sleep under it. It’s pretty long so it should cover your whole body. You’ll be warmer, and more importantly, you can cover your face with it.” Techno responded, smiling at Dream. It was then that Dream had done something pretty unexpected. He hugged Techno. Techno of course hugged him back.

Once the moment was over, Dream faced away from Techno, removed his mask and placed the cape over his head. He turned back to Techno who laughed.

“Help.” Dream said reaching out his hands signaling for Techno to grab them and lead him into the cave.

“I gotcha.” Techno responded holding the boys hand and leading him inside with a smile.

Phil watched as the two boys walked in. Laughing when he saw Dream stumbling beside Techno. They sat down together, Dream laying on the floor facing the wall, and Techno right next to him. The cape still draped over Dreams face made the blond feel safe enough that he fell asleep immediately. Techno glanced over at Phil who was still watching them. He smiled and then turned so that him and Dream were back-to-back, falling asleep as well.

In the morning, Dream was still covered up, his identity protected by the cape. Underneath it he pulled his mask back onto his head, and then sat up. Techno looked at him once he was aware the blond had woken up, and he smiled. 

Dream smiled back, but Techno didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comment if you have any request!
> 
> Love you all! <3


	2. Hidden on the Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter two woooo!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy everybody!

There was something very hypnotic about a duel. It was almost like a performance. The music was the metal of swords clashing together, while the dancers skillfully moved themselves out of harm’s way. It was messy and graceful, and it put you on edge while still being calming in a way. However, there was a vast difference between what it was like watching a duel, and what it was like being in one. 

Techno and Dream knew this all too well. The two of them had lots of experience in fighting but specialized in different things. Where one of them was strong the other was weak, and vice versa. They helped each other relatively often and sparred at least once a week. It was hard to tell who would come out on top between the two, and so, they both agreed to a high stakes battle for the title of number one. 

It was ten rounds and whoever won would be awarded one hundred thousand dollars and they would officially be known as the best of the best. Thousands of people came to watch this battle happen, and they were not disappointed. By the end of round eight, Dream and Techno were tied four to four. They went back into their prep rooms, getting ready for round nine. Nobody knew what to expect at this point, and it was almost impossible to tell who would win.

The boys emerged from their preparation rooms and stepped back into the stadium. Round nine was beginning. Immediately they started to use their fishing poles to try to bring the other closer. Dream succeeding, getting the first good hit on Techno with his sword. The pink haired man acted fast though and managed to get away before Dream could hit him again. Letting himself recover from the first blow, Techno moved closer again, this time striking Dream as fast as possible, hoping to overwhelm the blonde. It was hard to tell what Dream was feeling in that moment though as his face was covered. All Techno knew was that his strategy was working. Metal clashed against metal until Dream seemed to be having a harder and harder time fighting him off. When the time was right, Techno moved his leg behind Dream’s foot, causing his opponent to fall back onto the ground. Techno held his sword to Dream’s neck, and it was clear who had one this round.

Technoblade was now in the lead, but there was one round left. They either tie here, or Techno reigned victorious. The two prepared themselves for the battle to come, and then began the walk back to the center of the stadium. All eyes were on them. Half the audience screaming for Techno and the other half for Dream. Here it goes, the final round.

In an instant, the two leaped at each other. Dream pulled out his crossbow and shot an arrow at Techno, who managed to dodge it just in time. They then grabbed their swords, and began circling each other, every once in a while, one of them would get a hit in. It stayed like this for a little, but then Techno grabbed his own crossbow and aimed for Dream who brought his shield up just in time. The force of the arrow pushed him back slightly, and distracted him for a short time, Techno used this temporary distraction to his advantage and decided to strike. He brought his sword down on the blonde boy in front of him, and a loud noise rang through the air. It felt like time stopped the minute they both realized what had happened.

Techno had cut Dream’s mask completely in half, the two pieces falling to the ground. Before anybody could see his face, Dream sunk to the ground using his hands to cover himself. The audience exploded with noise, all very curious and excited about the prospect of seeing what the faceless fighter looked like. However, Techno wasn’t going to let this happen. He reached down to grab Dream’s arm and help the boy up, all while the blonde continued to cover his face. Wordlessly, Techno led the other out of the stadium, back to his prep room. 

Techno let go of Dream’s arm and locked the door. He turned to Dream, who was still covering his face. They stood there in silence for a while, until Techno started speaking.

“Fuck Dream, I’m so sorry.” He said frantically, clearly feeling bad about what he had done. Dreamed laughed, and turned around, now having his back to Techno so that he could put his hands down.

“Dude, It’s okay. Thanks for getting me out of there though. I don’t think I would have known what to do if you hadn’t helped me out.” Dream responded, not sounding mad in the slightest, instead he seemed relieved. 

“Of course, Dream. This is my fault anyway. Stay here, I’m gonna go run to my prep room. My piglin mask is in there, and you can wear that! Hopefully, that’ll be okay until you can get your mask fixed.” Techno said before quickly leaving. 

He came back around ten minutes later, knocking on the door before entering, giving Dream enough time to face away from the door before Techno came in. 

“Here you go Dream! Hold this to your face, and I’ll clasp it in the back for you.” The pinkette said softly to his friend as he handed Dream the piglin mask. When Dream had positioned the mask over his face properly, he gave Techno the okay to begin clasping the mask behind his head. 

Once Dream’s face was covered completely, he turned to Techno, and hugged him gratefully. Techno hugged him back, just glad that the blonde wasn’t mad. If there was one thing he didn’t want, it was a pissed off Dream coming after him. To be fair though, Techno shouldn’t expect Dream to be mad, the blonde knew it was and accident, and wasn’t one to hold grudges.

“Thanks Tech.” Dream hummed softly, letting go of Techno. 

“Anytime Dream. Now that that’s taken care of, let’s get back out there. I have a duel to win.” Techno smiled down at the smaller man, and just like that, the two walked back to the center of the stadium. The final round began once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comment if you have any request!
> 
> Check out my Twitter for updates! @PeachSkyPlays
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
